Swiping And Dodging
by XxNaoxX
Summary: As the War comes to a close; Magnus and his crew come to Earth after finding his sparkling..still so much like her carrier. But he can't even look at her with out the pain in his spark; of remorse for leaving his beloved behind. Now rated M for future !


Swiping and Dodging

Introduction

This is a story I started a while back, and like most of my stories they start as dreams. Some dreams are ignored for being a bit on the insane side. Raptor (my best bud) enjoys them, but I think they're kind of 'meh'.

It's based off of the robot I had in Robotics class I had in the sixth grade. Lego Mindstorms of course, but I named it Moonsong (cause we got to do that). Unfortunately the robot was also my partner for the class. (I hate the kids in my grade 'cept Raptor and a few others but mostly had a blood thirst when I'm near the rest. 'heyyy kidddiesss...guesss who's hungry? :)' {yes I have said that to them.} ) I passed with flying colors despite my being sick most of the damb class. That freaking robot was awesome and enjoyed the music I played for it. :D

It's a character that is the youngest of my characters that I made up on my own. (I actually have had younger characters than this one.) Her name is Moonsong; a robot that has wings, breathes fire and is the 'sparkling' of the 'Ultra Magnus' from Transformers.

No she has no carrier anymore, I decided that Megatron took care of that when she was a newling. I love the whole 'Mister Mom' drama thing, and at least when your sick of it you can put it away for a while. (But of course it's set in like Bay-verse where most likely the characters I put in aren't online anymore... But this is fan-fiction so I can make the devil look like a rabbit and there would be no consequences.) Though there will be flash-backs with her carrier in them, Ultra 'Mister Mom' Magnus will be angsty over the loss of his bondmate (yeah he and Moonsong's carrier were like WAY bonded and stuffs before the War.) Though you'll have to wait until I reveal the name of her carrier for those part(s).

I hope that you readers will take this in like a real story ('cause I'm like way to lazy to make peoples that go into stuff like this) and enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Though this is where it will be put into story for the first time (plotted this whole damb thing on like three diff places...) and will be hopeful that it touches your heart. If not, whatever, arguing with you will still give me something to do. :D

I dedicate the point of this fan-fic to all of my great friends and my family. Especially you mom, even though; you never quite came to terms with my fascination with electric objects and machines.

As I write this... plot bunnies attack me for a realistic vers. of this story.

Onward!

Yours Truly;

That crazy gal you know you love;

.:Nao:.

Prologue

- Space; approximately a lightyear from the planet Earth in the Milky Way galaxy -

-Nouns; The crew and captain of the Steel Haven-

Begin;

The Magnus sighed heavily, placing a servo on the stasis pod that held his closest treasure to his spark. His bondmate had died bringing it to him, promising to see him in the Well of Allsparks long after the newling inside was grown with a family of her own.

The warmth of his servo let the frosty exterior melt away, revealing the sigil of a Prime on the shoulder blade of the newling. The clear stasis pod pulsated replace the ice when he pulled away. Perceptor nodded at him and a couple mechs picked it up and took it to medbay. Wheeljack patted Magnus' shoulder as the carrier's dying message attached to the stasis pod was still fresh in their minds.

"Perce is a great medic, you know that. She'll be okay."

Magnus smiled at that, straightening and went to the bridge where the navigator had Earth on screen.

He knew it wasn't home, but they didn't have a home anymore and they didn't have the technology to rebuild an entire planet with their remaining forces.

"How long?"

"Less than a few of the planet's days. One-hundred and three of their hours." The navigator stated, pressing buttons.

"Excellent. Onward then." Magnus stated, before he sat in his chair.

It wouldn't be long now, he mused 'She'll be awake for the first time since before the War, healed and ready to grow up.'

Author: Yep: Moonsong is my OC. Don't like it, then criticize to fix it not delete it. But I don't have to use your criticism you know. One word: freedom. Another thing is yes; I did have a dream about this a few weeks ago actually. But not the first. This is the official version of the story. Version 3.0 to be exact. If I get 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter. This is my first story on this site, been a anon reader for a LONG time. Finally decided to make my own stories again.


End file.
